This invention relates to towline launching of aerial devices.
Aerial devices of the type having an air inflated, forward glide canopy such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,789 to Snyder are often launched to an airborne state through a towing vehicle and towline for testing purposes or for recreational sport. Wind and other unexpected unstabilizing weather conditions will sometimes prevent successful launching by exerting lateral forces on the canopy. Present launching equipment are unable to adequately cope with such launching problems.
It is therefore an important object to provide a novel towline launching arrangement for aerial devices of the foregoing type which will automatically compensate for launch disturbing forces exerted on the canopy of the aerial device.